This application relates to tire swings, and more particularly to the swivel which suspends the tire swing from an overhead bar.
Tire swings are commonly found in playgrounds (such as community or park playgrounds, school playgrounds, etc.). Tire swings, as is known, comprise a tire which is suspended below a header tube by a swivel assembly to be generally horizontal when stationary. The swivel assembly allows the tire to swing both parallel and perpendicular to the axis of the header bar and to rotate about an axis of the swivel assembly.